Solenoid valves are used in a wide range of devices to control fluid flow. Such valves utilize an armature driven by a magnetic field selectively generated by selectively providing electric current to a coil. The valves may include many components, and especially when the components are relatively small, assembly thereof and ensuring proper position of the components may be difficult. Some solenoids are used with engine fuel system components, such as on or in a carburetor for an engine system that does not include a battery. In at least these implementations, it is desirable to reduce the current needed to drive the solenoid as the electrical energy available in such systems may be limited.